The Best Day of my Life
by BlakeIy
Summary: Neil and Rio's thoughts on the day of her wedding to Rod. Warning, it's overly dramatic. Like an old Hollywood movie. If you're not into lifetime or drama then you probably won't like this. No dialogue at first, it's mostly in the middle. Reviews would be appreciated, since I'm not a good writer, but deeply want to improve.


**I've been trying to get my Zelda fics done but I'm just majorly (cock)blocked with them.**

**Warning, Later on in the chapter the point of view will change between Neil and Rio. You'll know when they change because well, it will be plainly obvious, so hopefully I'm not a dick and make it confusing. Thanks for reading.**

**i know this is overly dramatic but this is my first time writing a fanfic set up like a 1940s Hollywood film so metal me how I did.**

**-Kurtis**

* * *

**Neil**

I love Rio. No, it wasn't some bullshit "love at first sight" thing; when we first met, she was just like any other person to me. The cow? Well, she had a barn, and I needed money. It was as simple as that. I'm a dealer, and selling animals and animal-related accessories is how I make a living. Plus, the poor cow needed a home. I was running out of space to care for so many cows. She's better off on Rio's farm now anyways. I visit her from time to time.

Obviously the old timers around town - Dunhill, Hana - thought we'd end up together. I spoke to Iroha sometimes, if only to mislead everyone. Rio didn't care, though. She and Iroha were close, and Rio would always go out of her way to find scrap metals and stray coppers for her. She'd also give Iroha a portion of the flowers she gardened; but then again, Rio gave everyone a portion of the flowers she gardened. I don't think she made a profit on flowers at all because of us.

Then one day, Rio started gifting me things. A lot of things actually. How did she even know I liked these? Though there was that one time she tried giving me a cake she'd cooked...Allen must have told her I liked it just to piss me off.

Speaking of Allen.

By the time he'd moved in, after Rio built the salon, I had already developed a small...crush...on her. Yes, I admit it. It's not like I was jealous of Allen or anything. I was worried for Rio's safety, is all.

I mean, the bastard kept distracting the poor girl from her work!

First, he takes her out for dinner. That day, as she'd told me prior, she had planned to fish all day. She had her gear and everything, and the stupid metrosexual stylist, without ANY regard for anyone but himself whatsoever, just takes her out.

But that's not even the worst part of it.

I remember seeing Allen approach her just as she was shipping things off. I rolled my eyes at him behind his back. Now he's just doing this on purpose.

Wait - why are they walking together?..Rio, you didn't even get to ship yet. And for what? This creep to take you out by the river, sitting on a log, watching you with perverse, lusting, eyes as you would bend down and pick flowers?

He's a fucking sicko, Rio.

So, why was your face so flustered?

He kept telling her to ask him something in the "cutest" way possible. He sounds like a rapist. He sounds like a sadist. Any type of negative "-ist" should be associated with him.

And I hate him.

Alright, so I followed them on their little date. I did it for protection. I saw how he looked at her and how he teased her, and pat her head like a dog. Mind you, when she was sitting in the flower bed, she was on her knees the whole time.

But she's stupid. And innocent. She'd never do that to him. I know this, too, because he asked her.

It was a different day from their little river date, but I remember hearing it late at night. I was going to visit Rio and the animals, just to make sure she was taking proper care of them. I did this every two weeks or so, not that I was keeping track.

It was midnight - way past Rio's usual bedtime of chickens were making a racket - I could here it before I even entered her farm! I looked to Rio's house to the side. The lights were on. What the hell is she doing up this late?

"STOP!"

'Is that...Rio's voice?' I'd never heard her screech like that before, but who else could it be? It came from the chicken coop, so the chickens awake at this goddamned hour made sense. I ran inside and, through white feathers flying the fuck everywhere, I saw Allen on top of her.

After that day, she took a break. Rio did not visit the town, but instead kept to her farm. She'd made her own shipping bin for now, and I assume she spent more time catering to her plants as well as the animals. When a week passed, Rio finally showed her face again, but only to the wild animals of the forest. She went there to mine and give the bear some honey that she'd had. I still wonder just how the hell she could stand being around so many bees, though.

When she finally approached me since the incident, it was during business hours to buy some chicken feed. Jesus Christ, she bought a lot. This would last her a year! What, does she plan to go into hiding again? I felt slightly bad for taking all of her money like this but...it's necessary. We work, we both know that.

Should I talk to her about what happened? Her hair is so unkempt. Her daily visits to the salon - man, do women love to change their haircolour - had halted. Her present-giving to every single villager had stopped, for the most part. Now, she would only give gifts to those visiting her farm. Good for her. You do enough, Rio.

Did I mention that she tried opening up to me? It's not like she could have talked to Allen about it, Jesus fuck. She tried, though. Opening up to me, I mean. But I didn't let her. I pushed her away, like usual.

So she went to Rod.

I didn't trust him at first, knowing he and Allen went way back. But Rod showed no signs of knowing what the bastard had done. Rod, that idiot. He tried helping Rio on the farm one day when she was sick. The chickens pecked him and the yaks tried to ram him. What a dork.

He wasn't rich, like Allen, but whatever money he saved from selling pet products he used towards taking her out.

Don't tell anyone, but Clement told me that she would always pay for the meals behind Rod's back. The idiot.

The smiling, overly optimistic idiot. The idiot that was now waiting for his bride in a ridiculous outfit that Yuri had thrown him in. Rio was still getting ready. None of the girls were present, so it was obvious that they were all probably gawking over Rio, doing her hair and makeup, making everything more than perfect for today.

And me.

Rod made Allen his best man - the irony - but will I keep my eyes on Rio? Hell no. She's Rod's now. That's his job. His problem, not mine. But I still can't help but worry. It's fine. He won't be around them much longer either. Still, that idiot...he won't stop smiling!

This is making me sick. I turn and head towards town. Dunhill stops me and asks where I'm headed. I tell him I'll be right back. He doesn't ask for an explanation, so I don't give him one.

* * *

**Rio**

I'm...more than nervous, to say the least.

I never thought of getting married when I was a little girl, like some do. Maybe it's because I was always so busy and preoccupied with things like schoolwork and hobbies, but the thought never crossed my mind.

When I moved to Echo Village, all I could think was, "Are you serious?", because it seemed like a joke. At first I thought I was getting Punk'd by my parents, but nah. It was the real deal.

Boy did it suck at first! Things were always so slow and boring. When Neil gave me my first cow - Rose, I named her - I was pretty sketchy. I love animals, but I hadn't had a pet since my old dog died. That was just an emotional turmoil I didn't want to bear again.

Oh...speaking of Neil...

When I first purchased the ring from Hana...I had no intentions of giving it to anybody.

I guess I just got excited when the Harvest Goddess told me about it and...I just bought one. B-but just for safekeeping, of course! I mean it did come in handy...it just took a while.

Wait! How did I get on the topic of Neil to /that/?!

I mean...I didn't like him from the beginning or anything so stupid. I had no opinion of him, actually. I mean, it was obvious he hated me. And he didn't trust me with the animals and stuff.

I mean...I liked him for a while but...oh great, now I'm crying.

I liked him...a lot...and I was going to ask him out when I walked in on him playing with Rod's dog. I thought it was cute, but apparently Neil didn't think so. I mean, he just flipped out on me! He got so mad...then Rod brought me and his pet to his house and I just VENTED like there was no tomorrow.

After that, Rod and I hung out more. At first I didn't mind it, but when he came to visit me...every single day...I got really annoyed. But I was scared, and so lonely. I know, I know...I'm a bitch for doing this but there was no one else! As close as I was to the girls I just...I just really wanted a guy to cuddle with. And Rod was there for me. I didn't take advantage of him, I really didn't! I just...needed someone to lean on, and be leaned on by someone.

When I first bout the blue feather from Hana...I had no intentions of giving it to Rod.

I smiled.

So I didn't.

I waited.

I didn't love Rod, so I didn't want to propose, but if HE loves me...then fine, ill say yes. Fine. Whatever. I don't want to be alone anymore.

It took a while, but I was okay with that. Tina kept spreading the world in "private" papers (from which I was excluded), all saying the same thing:

"This just in! Rio has a blue feather! Rio has a blue feather! Who's she gonna give it to?!"

And she kept trying to indirectly get me to spill the answer. It was fun, though. I like Tina. We had a lot of fun.

"RIO!"

"H-huh?!"

Tina flicked my forehead. "Snap out of it! Your hair's done, go look!" Michelle grabbed me and faced me to the mirror. "I take full credit for it, of course."

"Yeah, right, pinky!" Tina shouted jokingly.

"Wow..." I said. My hair was all done-up. Jeez. I don't like my hair like this but...it's fine. I don't mind doing this for them.

"We should be going now," Iroha told the immature girls. "Wouldn't want to keep the men waiting too long."

Hana laughed. "No, I say we waste some more time! Back in my day, the men would wait until sunrise! Whether the bride decided to show or not." The old woman laughed, nudging my arm.

"I'll get the wine!"

"Not without paying you won't!"

I tried to laugh in such a heartwarming scenario. I mean, who would've thought I'd ever end up here? Engaged, in a beautiful town, surrounded by friends...

"Girls?" I finally speak up. "Mind if I...have some alone time? Before the ceremony..."

Iroha blinked. "Of course, Rio."

"Yeah!" Michelle chimed in.

"Take all the time you need," said Rebecca. "You're gonna need it." She winked. When she turned around, I gulped.

Alone at last. I love my friends, it's not that I don't - I'm justi really, really, emotionally worn out right now. Huh? Who's knocking?

* * *

**Neil**

This is stupid. Why the fuck am I going to see her anyways? I'm a man, I should be with the rest of them right now, taking care of Rod. But I'm one of Rio's best friends. It'd be completely normal for me to give her some words of support on her wedding day, right?

* * *

**Rio**

I felt a warm sensation fill my body as soon as I placed my hand in the doorknob. When I opened it, I met with the face of the usual grouchy, pouted-faced Neil. Obviously he wasn't going to greet me, so I took charge and smiled. I welcomed him inside, totally disregarding any negative attention we'd get if anyone found we were alone together on my wedding day.

The girls had gone, so we'll be fine. It's fine.

"Hi, Neil! What brings you here?"

* * *

Just look at her. Smiling, goofy; an idiot like Rod. I guess that's why they're so perfect together, though. Almost never angry at anyone. Always looks on the bright side. The idiots.

I bet she doesn't even know how much I really love her.

* * *

What is he doing here? This is completely random. He tells me since we've known each other for so long that he thought he'd drop by and see how I was doing. I ask him how Rod is. He tells me I'll find out soon.

Neil...why do you have to be so cold? I mean, for the longest time, I really, really, liked you...so what if you were acting cute with an animal? That's nothing to be ashamed of! I do it all the time with my animals, every single one of them!

* * *

Well, Rio, this is it. I guess I still could have had a chance when you two were still dating, but...

I can't steal you now.

It's bad enough that's looked down upon in general, but for me to even attempt that in /such a small town/ would kill me. I'd have to move, they'd never let me live it down. But, would you?

What if you liked me, too? We could leave together. Of course bringing the animals would take a lot of work, but it's not impossible. I do it for you every time you want to go to the Sanctuary, ya bitch.

Heh, but I love you though. As angry as you make me, I still love you. The animals do, too. We wouldn't need kids - who wants kids, when you have animals?

But, realistically, now.

We'd never be able to find another farm for the animals. So that means skipping town together would be impossible. Bluebell Village might have some extra space? But I wouldn't count on it.

God, what am I thinking? I sound like a horny schoolgirl.

Jeez, I gotta stop.

* * *

Neil, please.

I don't want to get married to Rod!

All I want to know is...did you ever love me? Of course you'll never tell me, so I just have to ask!...but I can't. I'm such a coward and I'm being a baby right now, but..I mean what kind of bride asks her best friend if he ever loved her? I can't just do that.

The suspense of not knowing is killing me, though.

I mean if Neil told me he loves me...I'd jump right into his arms. I'm over thinking, I'm over thinking, I can't control my tongue.

"Did you ever love me?" I blurted. How rude! He was talking and I just interrupted him. Don't answer, please?

"...What?"

I'm sorry Rio, can you repeat that? Did she just ask if I ever li- no, "loved" - her?

"N-nevermind," she laughed off. "Just a silly question." She looked away.

"I guess."

She looked at me, a slight tint of hope in her voice. "You guess? You guess what?"

"I guess it was a pretty stupid question."

"Oh..." her voice descended, looking down yet again.

After a minute of silence, I decided enough was enough. This is stupid, I should have just stayed where I was supposed to. "Alright, well, see you later..."

"Wait!"

What now? You're killing me, Rio.

* * *

Don't go, Neil. Just give me some time. Time is all I need! When I'm ready I'll tell you how I feel. It's not too late for time, is it? I've had years to tell you but I think today is the day I finally get the courage!

Please, Neil, just be patient!

I'm waiting, Rio. Waiting like I have for the past five years. Speak up, come on. I want to get away from you before I do something stupid.

"What, Rio?"

I'm trying to tell you, Neil. Please, just a little bit more. I'm trying to find the words that my tongue can't grasp.

Oh, why can't YOU do it, Neil?! You're a tough guy, just tell me how you feel (if you feel anything at all). I'm just too much of a coward. I'm afraid.

"Neil, I..."

* * *

What's she grabbed onto my shirt for? It's like she's holding on for her life. At this point I can't tell whether her face is pale or red. Both, maybe? But they're t contradicting things.

Two contradicting things...?

Like me and Rio.

Like magnets.

'Opposites attract' is that old saying, right? Rio and Rod aren't opposites. But...Rio and I are.

If I love her, could she possibly love me back? She asked me if I ever loved her. I didn't answer, did I.

* * *

Damnit! Why can't I just tell him how I feel?! I love you, Neil, you beautiful, wonderful man!

If you feel the same...Neil, if you tell me you love me, I'm all yours! Just say it, I swear and I'll never look at another man again.

Please, just take me away from all this. I want you to live with me on the farm. I want to be able to raise the animals with you and have children...

* * *

"You...what? You what, Rio?" God, she still won't finish her sentence. Hurry the fuck up, you're literally destroying me right now, Rio.

"I..."

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted our moment."RIO! Are you done now? Dunhill's waiting!"

As soon as I heard Tina knocking and shouting at Rio, I pushed her away. It'd be a bad sight if Tina - the reporter, of all people - were to walk in on us so close together. Oh, yeah. They don't even know I'm in here.

"J-just a minute, Tina!"

* * *

"Well. Guess I'll see you later, then," Neil looked to the window opposite of the door. "You'd better go. I'll leave shortly after. I'd be troublesome if they knew I was in here with you." His eyes were on anything but me.

I can barely speak, my voice is all strained. I chose not to say a word because I was afraid my mouth opening just ONCE would be enough to break me down.

"Rio, you're crying," God, why is she crying? I'll never understand women. "What is it?"

* * *

I'm crying? Oh, shit, he's right. My makeup...the girls worked so hard on it, how am I going to face them now?

"RIOOO! OPEN UP~"

I try to keep it as quiet as possible, but it doesn't work. I sob into my white gloves, the makeup mixing together on them to blend into a peachy, sunset-like mixture. Suddenly, I feel warmth. My eyes open and although they're blurred with tears, all I can see is black.

"Keep it down, or she'll break the door." He said.

Neil's arms were wrapped around me and he held me close, so close, to his body. I wish we could get /stuck/ like this.

"Come on. Cheer up. You're getting married," he began whispering now. "Now you'll be happy."

Neil, if I were getting married to you, I would be.

I love you, Neil. I don't love Rod. Let's run away together and buy some land for the animals. Some nice land with rich soil. We'll be happy, Neil.

* * *

This has gone on long enough. "You'd better go, Rio. I'll leave through the window. It's fine."

She said nothing, only nodded. I hopped out through the window and collected myself, fixing my tuxedo. I heard footsteps, and then the door opening, followed by Tina's booming voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MAKEUP?!"

* * *

For the next year, I avoided Rio at all cost. She still purchased from me, of course, and I helped her bury the animals when they died of old age.

When that cow..her first cow...the cow I gave her...when it died, Rio sunk into a deep state of depression.

And, as many times as I had tried to visit my friend, the girls stopped me.

"This is a problem only her HUSBAND can fix."

The words stung me like a motherfucker.

Speaking of mothers, Rio became one. She didn't want kids, so I was shocked at first. She said she'd gotten on the pill without telling Rod - she was way, way, too busy for children. She had enough animals, and those are kids enough. Rod was away for work as often as I, so were workload was practically tripled with even one kid. You can't imagine the look on Rio's face when Rod suggested they try for another one.

We still talk. But it's not the same. It's not, and it never will be. I had my chance to confess my feeling to her, I had it. If I could go back in time to that day, I sure as fuck would. This is no life to live. I'm miserable and she...well, I don't know, is she? She seems happy, but she has so much work to do all the time.

It'll be easier when the kids are older.

And hey, maybe I could take some days off and visit her sometime. It wouldn't hurt my business if I dropped a day or two of workdays, I don't think. And what better person to help with animals than I? Rod can't do shit. The chickens peck him even if he's 10 feet away. The cows ignore him and won't budge when he tries to push them.

Oh, well, I guess. My life didn't turn out as planned, anyways. After Rio got married I immediately started seeing Tina. There was no use waiting around for Rio to get a divorce, the village is too small and everybody knows that.

Even Allen and Michelle, the couple that, in their absence of any love at all, are both famously known for longing another person in their lives.

Yuri, her obvious romantic feelings towards other females, will never be expressed, as homosexuality in a village with unsupportive elders would practically sink her.

Or Toni, and his ever-secret relationship with the cougar Camellia, though known, is never discussed. Even with her own husband.

You could say that every single person in this town has their own secrets. Many of us are destroyed by them. Many of us, are miserable.

So why don't we leave? Go our separate ways?

And that's why

"Neil..."

There's nothing left for me here.

"...You're moving?"

But what are we going to do?

* * *

**lol omg i love drama i actually laughed while writing this. hope you enjoyed.**

**PS for you observant people rio wanted kids but with NEIL not rod which is why she got on the pill.**

**the end ok bye thanks i love you all**


End file.
